Legacy of the Oracle
by Kris Davis
Summary: A/U set in the TAS universe. What if there was a crime fighter named Oracle who was one of the greatest. Wha if 7 years ago she was killed? What if she left behind a 15 year old daughter? the result a completely diffrent side to Barbara Gordon.


Legacy of the Oracle,  
  
Disclaimer/ I do not own the characters from batman. But I do own this story plot.  
  
A/N this completely A/U. Barbara didn't come to Gotham until she was 15. She is the daughter of James Gordon. This takes place in TAS Universe. If I get some facts wrong I'm only a beginning follower of Batman so Bite Me.  
  
  
  
7 years ago/ November 12/New York City,  
  
The people of New York slept peacefully completely unaware of the battle that raged over head on the roof tops. The super Hero known as the Oracle leapt out of the way of a lazar blast. The Oracle ducked and gave a fly kick at her opponent a man simply known as Marados. Marados countered by grabbing her leg and flinging her to the roof. The oracle made a quick recovery but this Marados was to fast and too strong. For all her training it had not prepared her for him. Blow after blow he pummeled her until finally she fell her body exhausted and tired. She knew it was her time. He stood over her he was so black like a soulless void. He took out his gun leveled it at her and Fired.  
  
Oracle felt the bullet entire her body and the sheer pain that ripped through her. She struggled to hide her pain as he stood over her and laughed. The world was quickly growing dark in the back of her mind she heard her only daughter call to her.  
  
"No" she said softly as she turned and watched her beautiful daughter rush toward her. And toward her own death if this monster got a hold of her and then she realized he was gone.  
  
Barbara Gordon rushed toward her mother who was lying bleeding on the roof top. The man who had been standing over her was gone. Barbara dropped to her mother's side. She had known for a long time now her mother was the infamous Oracle. Normally she would let her mother go off and fight crime. But tonight was different she had seen her mother fall during battle in a vision. So Barbara had followed her mother to warn her. But she had been too late.  
  
Barbara held her mother in her arms.  
  
"Please mom don't die I need you the city needs you" Barbara choked out tearfully.  
  
"My angel, It is my time now. You saw it didn't you? Just like I did now I have to go. And now it is your turn like mine before you. Take this" Oracle held up a single disk to Barbara. She took it.  
  
"It contains the truth of your heritage. Tell your father that even though it never worked out I have always loved him. "With those words she took her last breath.  
  
"Mom" Barbara choked "Mom, MOM" she screamed as the pain grief washed over her.  
  
And the people below continued on sleeping never knowing that the city's greatest hero was no longer.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
Barbara Gordon was 15 when her mother was struck down by a madman named Marados. The only other person who knew what happened that night was her Father Jim Gordon. After her mother Bailey Gordon's funeral Barbara went to live with her father in Gotham. Barbara swore that she would not let her mother's memory die. So she studied and honed her computer skills so she could track down the man who killed her mother. When she was 19 in order to save her father she became a masked hero by the name of Batgirl. She soon became apprentice and partner to Batman Bruce Wayne. For awhile she dated his young ward Dick Grayson but things turned sour. Dick left and soon returned as Nightwing and a young orphan by the name of Tim Drake became the new Robin.  
  
Our story takes place almost exactly 7 years since the death of Barbara's mother. As Barbara prepares to do her yearly visit to the place her mother was killed at.  
  
Chapter One / Secrets/ Gotham/Nov 1/  
  
'7 years' Thought Batgirl as she sat on the ledge of a building waiting for a reported crime that was going to go down tonight. She stole a glance across the street to see Batman also on the ledge of a building. On the next building was Robin and on the building next to hers was Nightwing. She had never told them what happened what drove her to fight crime with them. They all just assumed she was doing it to help her father. But she wasn't going to correct them. Though she did know that Batman knew that her mother was dead she had made sure he didn't know the details.  
  
Suddenly she heard the squealing of tires as a pink convertible flew through street squealing to a halt in front of the jewel store and sure enough it was the joker and his posse jumped.  
  
'Most people want to be quiet when breaking into a place. But not the joker' she thought grimly as she prepared to jump down. She noticed the others doing the same but just before she jumped. Something caught her attention. A person was moving slowly through the shadows. Ignoring the sound of Battle below she turned and stalked after the shadow for some reason the figure was causing a massive sense of Déjà vu. She ran as it started to speed up and then . It wasn't there. It had disappeared. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
Batman, Robin and Nightwing were just finishing tying up Joker and his goons.  
  
"Ah guys where's Batgirl?" Robin Said as for the first time he really looked around and noticed her not there.  
  
Alarm began to rise as Batman and Nightwing also noticed she wasn't there. They heard a sound coming from the alley. They dashed into slowing as the sound continued but they saw nothing. Soundly  
  
*CRASH*  
  
They ducked a something was slammed into a pile of metal trash cans causing stuff to fly everywhere.  
  
"Batgirl" Robin cried shocked as they got a good look at the something. She lay there Motionless a massive bruise on her face a cut lip and who knows what other injury's  
  
Batman scooped her up into his arms as he made a dash to his car to get her some help.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha "The menacing laugh that echoed through her mind a voice that she had only heard on one other occasion. And that had been when  
  
"Mother" Barbara gasped as she shot awake and instantly regretted it. Her head was killing her and what seemed to be every inch of her body was aching. She put her head in her hands and when the room stopped spinning. She finally got a look at her surroundings. The memory of the night before where still foggy the room was huge and stately before she continue her explorations the door opened.  
  
"Miss Barbara your finally awake the masters will be most pleased" Alfred said as he walked into the room. He was also very relieved that she was okay she had been asleep for almost a week.  
  
"I'm at the manor?" She asked surprised  
  
"Yes with the condition you where in when they found you they were to worried to leave you on your own. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go inform them that your up" with that Alfred left the room.  
  
Then suddenly what happened that night came rushing back to her. The shadow a man he was the same man that killed her mother. Barbara felt tears form behind her eyes as she remembered her encounter with him  
  
*/ Flashback  
  
He dropped from behind her. She whirled and came face to face with a man that had the aura of pure black. Barbara fell into a fighting crouch and that. monster being the only thing to call him. Just stood there and laughed. The sound was horrible and bone chilling.  
  
"Well , Well if it isn't the oracle's precious little daughter. I've been waiting for you. Will you put up as much of a fight as your weak mother did" and with that he charged.  
  
*/ End Flashback/  
  
Barbara finally understood how her mother for all her training felt when she was fighting against that.thing.  
  
Her musings were once again interrupted as surprisingly Bruce entered the room. He looked tired but expressionless  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked  
  
"Okay feel like I fell off building though" she tried to joke she knew he blamed himself for her running into that thing. But his just got more expressionless.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded 'Finally cutting right to the chase' she thought.  
  
"I don't remember. One minute I'm getting ready to jump the joker and his goons the next I wake up here with a massive headache. I didn't actually fall off a building did I?" She asked more to appear innocent then just curiosity she remembers falling but after that it's all dark. She also knew that she was lying through her teeth. But she'd be damned if she brought him into her fight.  
  
Bruce stared her. He knew she was lying but why? Who could it have been that she was so reluctant to reveal the person who almost killed her? Something else was going on here but he decided to leave it alone for now. But he would look into. Later.  
  
"Don't worry it'll comeback and then you can make the ID on who attacked you" He said as he turned to leave.  
  
Barbara gave a sigh of relief and collapsed back into bed and was instantly asleep.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
  
  
Chapter Anniversary / Truth  
  
Bruce sat at the computer in the batcave. Two days ago he had started his search into Barbara past before Gotham. Nothing so far somebody had taken a lot of effort in trying to hid her past. No worry he would find something eventually.  
  
"Master Bruce I'm not sure Miss Barbara would appreciate you digging into her past." Alfred said as he walked into the cave carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Alfred she or someone else has gone through a lot of trouble to hide her past and I have a feeling once I figure what that is we'll find the person who attacked her." Bruce replied.  
  
"Then may I suggest you ask her father" Alfred said.  
  
Bruce looked at him for a minute then headed to change into Batman to pay a visit to Jim Gordon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Don't you ever use a door" commissioner Gordon said without bothering to turn around.  
  
"I need to now Barbara's past before she came to Gotham?" he said making sure he kept his voice completely void of emotion. He noted the way Jim stiffened.  
  
"Why?" Jim asked  
  
"The person who attacked her she recognized him but lied about it. Why?" Demanded Batman,  
  
Jim stood and made his way past Batman to stand at the open window.  
  
"I thought in time she would get better. But the memory it still haunts her" Jim began "Have you ever heard of the new York crime fighter The Oracle?" he asked  
  
"Yes she was one of the best but disappeared 7 years ago and has not reappeared since" was Batman reply.  
  
"She didn't disappear she was killed I know this because the Oracle was my ex-wife and Barbara's mother"  
  
Batman hid his surprise.  
  
"I met Oracle or as I knew her Bailey when I was in collage at New York she was fun, sweet and drop dead gorgeous. Barbara looks almost exactly like Bailey did. We got marred and soon Barbara was born. At that time I was working with the NYPD. I never knew that my sweet Bailey was really the vigilante Oracle until one night when Barbara was three a man had figured out Oracle's true Identity and he came after Barbara. Barbara was almost killed. Bailey fought the man and in the end he fell to his demise on the street below or so we thought. She tried to apologize explain why she didn't tell me. I was too stupid and young and I wouldn't listen. We separated I wanted to bring Barbara with me but I had only a small apartment and wasn't making much money here in Gotham.  
  
"Every Christmas Barbara would come down to visit when she was about five she began to show me some things her mother had taught her. Bailey had begun training Barbara to follow in her footsteps. But when Barbara was 15 Oracle was killed by the man who had kidnapped Barbara when she was three he was called Marados. Barbara watched him kill her mother and her hero. Only I knew the truth of what happened that night. Barbara came to live here with me I was commissioner by that point and could support both of us."  
  
Jim finished his story his old eyes staring out upon Gotham unseeing. Batman watched his old friend and everything that was ever a little strange about Barbara began to fall into place. Like the time he had been sparing with her and he had just beat her twice and she was mad and in an unexpected show strength and speed and skill that only somebody having been trained before could show. She had taken him down. Upon realizing what she had done she murmured an apology and fled and had been very careful ever since or why she was so determined that she became a crime fighter she was going try and avenge her mothers death.  
  
But it was the name Marados that rang a bell only he didn't know why.  
  
"Thank you Jim I have information. Thank you and I'm sorry" With that Batman disappeared into the night.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Next morning found Bruce Wayne once again in front of the batcomputer. He had found the information he needed.  
  
"So did you find anything" asked Tim as he and Dick arrived in the cave. He had called them there to brief them.  
  
"Yes. Ever hear of someone called Marados?" Bruce asked  
  
"Yeah didn't it have to do with the Crime fighter Oracle?" Responded Dick as Tim shrugged  
  
"Yes Antoine Marados was a criminal in New York who was to the Oracle then what the joker is to us now. He was obsessed with her. When her daughter was three he kdnapped her and almost killed her. The Oracle threw him of a building in to river. They believed him to be dead but that is not the case he killed the oracle 7 years ago and now he's after Barbara." Bruce explained,  
  
"And you think it was Marados that beat up Barbara but what does he have against her" Asked Tim  
  
"He killed her mother" Was Bruce's reply.  
  
"Wait a minute are saying that Barbara mother was killed. Why didn't she ever say anything" Wanted to know an angry Dick  
  
"Because it's a very sensitive topic with her. So neither of you bringing it up with her. Understand" Bruce said  
  
"Fine but why didn't she tell us?" Asked Dick again Bruce just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Upstairs Alfred was bringing Barbara her breakfast. Upon entering her room  
  
"Oh No" he said as he took in the empty room and just in tine to hear the sound of a motorcycle peeling out of the drive way. Alfred turned and rushed for the batcave. Reaching it he caught the attention of its contents  
  
"What is it Alfred?" Asked Bruce  
  
"Miss Barbara has taken her motorcycle and left I just now noticed she was gone" he said calmly.  
  
The three boys now men rushed past him to confirm his information.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter Three / Revenge of the daughter/New York/Nov  
  
Barbara slowly made her way through the home that was once her and her mother's home. Now having fallen into disrepair after being left alone for 7 years, tears came unbidden to her eyes as the sight of the house brought back memories of all the happy times she and her mother had together here.  
  
She made her way to the far side of the living room to the wall. Searching she found what she was looking for a small switch behind the bottom paneling. It opened to a tunnel only she and mom knew about. She followed it into the main room, Base, in which her mother had trained her and she learned the truth of her heritage through the disk  
  
The desk contained all the layouts of New York and Base. Also a data base on all the enemies her mother fought and all the information about her mothers various crime fighting tools and gadgets.  
  
But what she was really after was resting behind a glass case. Her mother's uniform. Checking to make sure everything was in check she began to prepare. One of the biggest advantages to growing up with bumps and bruises is that she now heals slightly faster then normal people. So the wounds she had received when that monster had sneaked attacked her were now almost gone. Leaving her in pretty good shape to fight him tonight. Barbara checked her watch. She had ten hours until midnight and the anniversary of mother's death. Taking the uniform she began preparing.  
  
Her mother had told her 'when ever you know your going to go up against an opponent the best thing to do is to meditate and make sure you are completely focused". So her she was in her mother mediation chambers focusing only on her opponent. She could not afford to be distracted tonight her life depended on it.  
  
As she was growing deeper into mediation a vision came to her.  
  
/ A roof top,  
  
The x marking her mothers place of death.  
  
That bone chilling laughter.  
  
A clock striking midnight/  
  
Barbara opened her eyes. The roof top on which her mother was killed Marados was going to be there tonight at midnight.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Midnight-  
  
Barbara made her way swiftly across the roof top. Using her shaped and honed abilities to make leaps that rival that of Batman she was nothing more then a shadow moving swiftly through the night. The Oracle uniform fit to her like a second skin like she knew it would. It was tight and black the only color to it was the ice blue belt that hung around her waist. Her hair flew behind her as she continued to move through the night air. The only thing covering her face was a simple Black mask. It didn't take her long to locate the building. Every year at this time she would come and visit the site. Normally she would bring roses but this year she would bring Marados's head  
  
When she reached the spot all was silent. But she knew better. He was here.  
  
"I know you're here Marados" She yelled.  
  
"Ah so even after my little display of power on you the other night was not enough to turn you from your fool hardy mission of revenge" Was his reply.  
  
Barbara whirled to come face to face with the man who killed her mother. She fell into a fighting crouch and she was no longer Barbara Gordon or even Batgirl now she was Oracle.  
  
"Fine have it your way" he said carelessly as he charged.  
  
They fought long and hard into the dead of night. Over many roof tops this battle took place. Each giving as good as they got. Both equally matched. Oracle ducked as he swung at her and brought her right hook right up into his stomach he countered with a blow to her face flinging her off this roof and to another. She lay there stunned her breathe knocked out of her. She lay there unable to move. Marados dropped beside her and stood over her.  
  
"You know little girl you're exactly like your mother, and now you're going to die like her to" he said with a cruel laugh as he pulled out the same gun that had killed her mother.  
  
And all she could do was lie there and wait. But as she closed her eyes her mother's voice came to her as memories of her training came back.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Your doing better but there is one thing we did not cover yet" Said Bailey Gordon as she looked down at her 14 year old daughter sitting on a fight mat in Base. Her bright red hair like Bailey's was pulled into a pony tail at the back of her head. Her Blue eyes flashed just like her fathers.  
  
"These people who we fight are cowards and if distracted for even a second they will have you down on the ground and as they are cowards the will try and either shot you or kick you"  
  
"I won't let that happened" Said Barbara stubbornly  
  
Bailey just shook her head.  
  
"But it will now lie down" she said gently and Barbara complied.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Oracle thoughts came back to the present as she saw Marados standing over her prepared. She closed her eyes and let her mothers training take over.  
  
'Listen to my voice'  
  
She was no longer Oracle, nor was she Batgirl. She was Barbara listening to her mother as she was trained to take her mother footsteps.  
  
Everything began to clarify. Her senses heightened and it was like she was no longer just in her body but she could see everything around herself. It was like she was above her body looking down. She could see Marados clearly his face twisted into this horrible smirk as he readied to fire. Everything seemed to slow down and she knew what she had to do. She had prepared for it.  
  
He fired.  
  
She felt the bullet hit but not entire. It had lodged in the fireproof vest she had donned. Her eyes snapped open as she suddenly brought her leg up and took him under his knee's in a surprise sweep. The gun fell. She shot to her feet and with all her strength began a full assault as visions of his various victims raced through her mind. He was nothing.  
  
She finally had him down near the ledge of the roof. He lay there. A crash of thunder sounded over head as the rain began to fall. Marados lay there watching the daughter of the oracle walk slow and deliberate towards him. She came to a stop just on top of him. She placed her booted foot on his throat and held him to the ground.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me" he growled at her  
  
She just stood there staring at him her eyes were like pure silver under her black mask. Her red hair flapped behind her. Her face shrouded in shadow. And for the first time in his life since the fall he felt true fear.  
  
She stared down at him and then withdrew her foot.  
  
"I'm not you" her voice was expressionless. She turned and walked away.  
  
"That was a mistake little girl" he growled as he grabbed hi gun and fired.  
  
  
  
She sensed it turned and deflected it with the armor on her arm. It bounced back caught him square in the chest and he was flung by the force of the bullet of the side of the building and fell to his death on the street below.  
  
Barbara stood there panting and closed her eyes away from the sound of his death scream as he crashed into the street below. She heard a rustling sound behind her. She turned and came face to face with Batman. He just stood there by himself. His eyes watching him from beneath his mask she gave him a small smile. Walked up to him and fainted from the exhaustion the battle had worn on her. Batman caught the girl and stood there in the rain holding Barbara close.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
The rain had been still falling when she awoke in Wayne manor. Barbara sat on bed and watched Bruce enter. She knew he knew and it felt good to have someone who understood. He gave her a small rare smile and she returned it. He closed the door and they sat and talked into the night.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
Epilogue,  
  
December found Barbara once again in New York City. Her mother's sister Marilyn Clark had died of cancer. Barbara stood at the grave of her Aunt buried next to her beloved Uncle James Clark who had died 10 years earlier when she had been twelve. But while she did morn the loss of more family the true reason for her returning to New York City sat on a chair staring at her mother and fathers conjoining graves. Jenna Clark gave Barbara a wary eye.  
  
"Do you want to come live with me or your grandparents" Barbara asked simply. She wasn't going to waste time. Jenna gave a small smile. Stood to her full height at 5'4 and said  
  
"You"  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
Some may call this an end. And to this part of the story it is. But in truth this end has brought way for the beginning of an even greater story.  
  
@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@@#@  
  
The end.for now  
  
A/N what do you think. I'm thinking about making this into a trilogy but I won't unless I have at least three reviews. Thank you. DarthKeki 


End file.
